


Hand-Holding in an IKEA.

by saayayamabuki



Series: School days and an eternity after - Bang Dream oneshots. [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: DJUNKLESKOG bear, Holding Hands, IKEA, Non-binary Kaoru Seta, Oblivious, Other, Shopping, Stupidity, crowds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saayayamabuki/pseuds/saayayamabuki
Summary: Lisa and Kaoru go to Ikea.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Seta Kaoru
Series: School days and an eternity after - Bang Dream oneshots. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hand-Holding in an IKEA.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princet_ro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princet_ro/gifts).



> this is for my bestest friend jaz!! jaz u r the coolest moon on this earth i'll fight anyone who says otherwise u dumbass lisa kinnie
> 
> p.s. it was fun writing ikea and the djunkleskog bear in a fic. i think im gonna do that more often. this might be factually inaccurate but my memory of ikea is Blurry

"Kaoru!" 

Kaoru turned around to see an exasperated Lisa Imai grabbing onto their sleeve, her hair messy from running down the stairs after her last class. 

"Ah, Lisa. Whatever is the matter? You look as if you've been in a great battle." A concerned expression found its way onto Kaoru's face as they placed a cautious hand on the other's shoulder. Lisa panted for a bit, trying to catch her breath as she held her hand out. 

"You need...IKEA. We.... need to go....to IKEA."

"I-IKEA? Lisa, whatever do you mean?" Once Lisa caught her breath, she explained the situation to her clueless friend, who slowly began to understand. She told them about how impulsive she could be. How there was a huge IKEA opening near their prefecture and she had to take someone to make sure she was supervised. "So you need my assistance? I'd be honored to help you with this most pressing issue." Lisa giggled at Kaoru's offer, winking them a thanks as she got her phone out in a way that made their face redden a little. Kaoru had never been good with flattery. They were amazing at giving it to other people! Just...not so good at receiving it, is all. 

** *

They managed to get there in record time, Lisa making sure to call her parents and tell them she was going out. The place was huge, and it reminded Kaoru of Haneoka's theatre. It didn't look like a furniture store. Before they could ponder the size any longer, Lisa grabbed Kaoru's arm again and hauled them into the warehouse.

It was oddly enchanting, little replicas of lounges and kitchens full of things that they sold. It was...oddly enchanting, and Kaoru suddenly understood why Lisa found it so easy to waste her money there. Fake plants hung weakly from the ceiling and dollhouse-like rooms created an alleyway for the two to navigate. Along with that, it was booming for a place that'd just opened (considering how suspiciously cheap it was, they weren't so surprised..); it was one of the few times they were thankful for their mildly obnoxious height. 

Suddenly, Kaoru was dragged back to reality when their friend yelled their name. "Look at him, Kaoru! Look how big he is."

Kaoru noticed that Lisa was staring at a massive stuffed bear, her grey-green eyes sparkling in a way that made Kaoru's pulse speed up. Lisa always did that to them, weirdly. "Ah, what a truly fleeting young soul." It was 6,000 Yen...but Kaoru wasn't gonna go ahead and say it wasn't adorable. So was the way Lisa stared at it, they hadn't seen her get so excited over something...ever, probably. "Do you really want it, Lisa?"

Kaoru felt a pang in their chest as the excited expression faded from her face. "Well...I guess I should wait for things that are actually worth spending money on. Don't wanna risk wasting a fresh paycheck!" They didn't want to conflict Lisa even more, so they let out a chuckle as they both walked back into the sea of people. 

"You know, Lisa, you've been oddly quiet for a long time. Is anything the ma-Lisa?" Kaoru spoke offhandedly after some time had passed, only to find their companion was no longer by their side. Their graceful expression faded into one of concern again, and they called out for Lisa. They knew it was no use against the sea of patrons, but it was good to try. They didn't imagine themselves pushing against waves of people to try and find their high school best friend, but here they are, doing just that. They felt a bit dizzy after a while, but made sure it didn't show in case they found who they were looking for too early. They had to be brave. They tried calling her, but to no avail. Service was awful in this blue and yellow purgatory.

"Oh, Kaoru!" Lisa sprung up from a neon yellow couch, running to the taller of the two. "I walked too fast, and I got swept up. I tried to call you, but there's horrible service down here."

"I'm aware. I tried to call you a few times myself." Kaoru sat by their friend, relieved to see her un-trampled by the masses. "Do you want to go home?"

Lisa thought for a second, before shaking her head and standing up with a small grin. "We could hold hands! That way we won't lose each other again. It's a little childish, but.."

At first, Kaoru was taken aback, the thought of holding hands with Lisa Imai made them feel an odd feeling that they didn't mind too much. They shook it off, however, and put on that characteristic smirk. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Lisa. Come, let's try again, shall we?" Kaoru held out their hand, and Lisa took it with a giggle, and they stood up and prepared for attempt two.

That pang in their chest came back as they began to walk around, and Kaoru felt light headed as Lisa speedily dragged them through gaps between the displays. They weren't entirely sure where to, but they were so distracted by the fact she was holding their hand at all that they couldn't bring themself to care. They always felt like this around Lisa, she was beautiful, and kind, and upbeat, but...it'd never gotten this bad. Still, they kept a firm grasp on the girl's hand. "L-Lisa?"

"Kaoru?" Lisa turned and smiled, which Kaoru really didn't need at that particular moment. Luckily, she didn't notice the scarlet twinge on their face. 

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, right!" Lisa clicked her tongue as she remembered what she'd forgotten. She began to start walking as she spoke, leading Kaoru around like she knew the place off-by-heart. She didn't. "Well, I decided, I can do whatever I want with my money. I worked damn hard to get it. I saw way many people than a human should have to on a weekend and had to survive Moca for longer than a minute. I love her company, but..you know. I think I've earned a little financial freedom for once. He can hold my bass, I'm sure he's big enough."

Kaoru was absolutely lost to what she was talking about, but they just nodded with a dazed smile as the two kept walking. After a few more minutes of sprinting across crowded aisles, they skidded to a sudden halt, and Kaoru frowned a little when Lisa took her hand back. They were stood at the bear.

"Since you're my _supervisor_ , I technically have to ask you," Lisa threw her arms up jokingly, cocking a playful eyebrow, "can I buy myself that bear?"

The taller of the two giggled, deciding to play along. "Follow your heart, Lisa. Follow your innermost desires."

"That's exactly what I hoped you'd say, considering I was gonna buy it anyway." She turned to look for a member of staff, and Kaoru followed with a laugh.

They went home that night with an odd fuzzy feeling in their chest, smiling to themselves late at night when Lisa sent them pictures of her with the bear. They made Lisa happy that day, and the thought made them smile.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos/comment if u liked this!! i don't write kaolisa that often but it's always fun when i do!!


End file.
